


girls can't play guitar

by isozyme



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Choking, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Internalized Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme
Summary: On nights when Tonia fucked Eve, Eve left her bed sated and woke up with a guilty desire to walk into Tonia’s room, strip off her kevlar uniform, and surrender herself to whatever Tonia wanted to do next.Captain Eve Rogers has a complicated relationship with sex and masculinity. Tonia Stark has a really big strap.
Relationships: Eve Rogers/Tonia Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	girls can't play guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Girls can't play guitar  
> It's just biologically impossible  
>  _\- Bones UK,[Girls Can’t Play Guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLifkviy0Fk)_
> 
>   
> This is 97% “Ults Tonia should fuck Eve’s face with a strap-on because it would be hot” and 3% “I bet Eve has a complex about that.”
> 
> Thank you 616 Stony server for providing kink prompts, and to my pals who assured me that I should just post the id-tastic smut and tell the haters to go to hell. Written in one go and not beta’d — all the errors in here are mine.
> 
> I did try to write this without letting Eve’s sexually submissive role feminize her. I thought a lot about how people write Ults Steve bottoming and how to translate that to a female version of the character. Beyond that, there’s not a lot of intellectual value in this unrealistic, over-the-top porn, but f/f needs more rough-n-dirty shit written by real horny lesbians, so here it is.

Eve had expected that when she finally slept with Tonia that she’d be in the man’s position. She was the one with more muscles and the shorter hair. Tonia wore makeup and kept her hair in a messy pile on top of her head. Eve was tough and masculine — Tonia was delicate and beautiful.

First, Tonia taught Eve that homosexual sex didn’t work like sex with Gary. There wasn’t a man’s position for Eve to take, not when they both had mouths and fingers and soft, slick flesh.

Then Tonia came into the bedroom wearing an open robe with a jet black cock jutting from between her legs.

Eve let Tonia put it inside her, resisting the entire time how it made her feel like she’d been punched open and laid out, raw and desperate, beneath Tonia. Pushing back against how much she loved it. Tonia’s hips snapped and Eve felt like her perimeter was being breached, weakening the boundaries around herself and letting Tonia in.

Tonia saw the chink in Eve’s armor and pried her apart with it. She got into Eve’s guts, making them twist with how firm Tonia’s grip was on her tender places. Tonia was demanding. She pounded Eve methodically, expertly, until she’d won entirely and had Eve dumb with pleasure and desperate to stay under Tonia’s thumb.

On nights when Tonia fucked Eve, Eve left her bed sated and woke up with a guilty desire to walk into Tonia’s room, strip off her kevlar uniform, and surrender herself to whatever Tonia wanted to do next.

Eve got more and more curious what that would be like. Tonia was tight and controlled in bed, like she was afraid to take too much if she gave herself free reign.

The next time Eve was seized by the desire for Tonia to press into her and let go, for Tonia to fuck her however she liked best and expect Eve to just take it no matter what, she decided to stop being a coward and do something about it. She challenged herself: the next time Tonia brought her home, Eve was going to make Tonia tell her the filtiest sex act she wanted from Eve, and whatever it turned out to be, Eve was going to let convince her to do it.

The thought that Tonia could pick anything, something awful even, and Eve would submit curled hotly in the pit of Eve’s stomach.

“The _filthiest?_ ” Tonia said, when Eve asked. They were about eighty percent of the way to having sex, having eaten a lovely dinner, kissed their way down the hallway, and made it to the bedroom.

“You think you can scare me off?” Eve challenged, daring Tonia to try to call her bluff. She wanted to know what was under Tonia’s strict self-control.

“I can think of several ways to scare you off,” Tonia said, snorting.

Eve crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Tonia spread her hands in a _your funeral_ gesture. “Let me dig around in the spank bank for a moment,” she drawled, obviously relishing the thought of shocking Eve’s delicate sensibilities.

Eve’s cunt clenched in anticipation of what Tonia would ask for, unknowing that Eve was willing to offer it to her. Christ, she was turned on, zaps of arousal running from deep in her cunt out to spark at the root of her clit. Whatever Tonia picked, she had to do.

“I’ve always wanted skullfuck all the chest-thumping posturing out of you,” Tonia said, twirling a lock of hair around one finger. “Fill your mouth up with a big rubber cock and gag you with it, until your face is dripping with spit and your throat is scraped so raw you can barely talk. You should see the picture in my head, it’s a surround sound 360˚ VR hardcore pornographic experience.”

Eve hadn’t really sucked Tonia’s strap before. She’d licked it before Tonia slid it into her, but not much more. It had felt vulnerable and awkward, kissing something Tonia couldn’t even feel, going through a silly pantomime of regular sex with a man. It had made Tonia groan, but Eve had assumed Tonia was anticipating the next part.

She imagined Tonia taking control of the action, grabbing her head and pulling it down on the unforgiving dildo. That was going to happen, Eve thought. She was going to get Tonia to make her take a dildo down her throat tonight.

“How would you do it, right here, right now?” Eve asked, winding Tonia up, acutely aware of her mouth and cunt watering in tandem.

Tonia looked Eve up and down with lingering eyes. They were in Tonia’s airy bedroom, Eve leaning on one of the tall bedposts at the foot of Tonia’s bed, where Tonia sprawled comfortably, wearing only the slacks she’d gone to the office in and a lacy black bra.

“I think I’d make you kneel by the bed, so I could do it standing,” Tonia said. “More leverage to fuck your mouth at my leisure, you know.” She fixed her gaze on Eve’s mouth and grinned with theatrical lasciviousness. “I’d pry your thin-lipped resting bitch face open and show you who’s the meanest cunt in the room.”

Eve closed her throat against the sound Tonia’s words jerked out of her chest. It smacked against her clenched vocal cords so hard it almost hurt.

“In your dirty fantasy, am I wearing clothes or not?” Eve asked, trying to make it sound like a riposte in their verbal sparring match, and not a request for Tonia to keep talking sex to her.

“Off, obviously, sugartits.” 

Eve nodded and grabbed the back of her shirt collar, pulling it off over her head. She shucked off her work pants, underwear, and socks in one bundle, then undid the front-zip in her tactical chest binder, letting the eponymous tits fall free.

Tonia licked her lips. “Hel _lo,_ lovely. That’s always a treat.”

Then Eve caught Tonia’s gaze and moved to kneel by the bed. She didn’t break eye contact as she sank smoothly to her knees, back straight, hands loose on her thighs.

“Careful,” Tonia warned. “You’re playing with live rounds, here. Look any more like my custom porno stash and I won’t be able to help myself.”

“Go put on your cock and do it then, if you want it so bad,” Eve said. 

Tonia cocked her head, briefly shocked, then went sharp with focus. “I’m going to pull your hair and make you choke,” she said, testing Eve’s resolve.

This time, Eve allowed the needy sound come out of her mouth.

“I’ll pick the biggest dildo we have. I want something _meaty,_ Evelyn. Something you can really stretch your lips around.”

Eve tipped her chin up, meeting Tonia’s challenge. “I’m not a pussy,” Eve said. “I can take anything you dish out.”

Tonia leaned forward. Her eyes glinted with avarice. “Is that a bet, Captain Rogers?”

“It’s a promise.”

Tonia’s breath hissed out through her teeth, and then she was throwing herself up from the bed to find where the strap-on had gotten off to. She disappeared into her walk-in closet for several minutes, then came out in the same crisp black slacks and expensive bra she’d worn going in.

Tonia advanced to the bed where Eve was still kneeling, the fine linen of her pants swishing quietly, and Eve wondered if Tonia had changed her mind and Eve was about to be disappointed.

Then Tonia palmed the front of her slacks, and her fingers found the hard shape of the dildo that she was wearing underneath them. She pulled the fabric taut over the head, letting Eve see that it was a big one, as promised.

Eve kept her spine rigid even as her chest heaved in excitement. Her nipples were tight, out in the open broadcasting her arousal. Still, Eve set her jaw in a stubborn line. She wasn’t going to let Tonia think she was easy.

Tonia stepped in close and put a calloused hand in Eve’s short hair. She pulled Eve forward and forced her to rest her face against the front of Tonia’s pants, so that her cock pressed in a hard line across Eve’s cheek. Tonia looked down expectantly, then twisted Eve’s hair tighter around her fingers and yanked a firm request. Eve realized what Tonia wanted and opened her mouth, laying a kiss on the shaft of Tonia’s clothed cock. Tonia made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and rubbed herself against Eve’s mouth. The rough fabric dragging over Eve’s open lips made them prickle with sensitivity. There was no way to take it gracefully, and Tonia didn’t seem to want that. She kept a good grip on Eve’s hair and put her face wherever she wanted.

When Tonia finally let Eve’s hair go, her mouth was already red and wet.

With quick fingers, Tonia undid her fly and freed her piece. She held the base of it with one hand, jerking the plastic cock like it was real. It was deep red, the shape plain and sturdy. Eve grit her teeth, imagining the firm silicone pushing her jaws apart.

Tonia didn’t disappoint. Her hand came back, and she lined herself up with Eve’s lips. Eve didn’t move, the tip of Tonia’s cock just brushing her closed lips, and waited to see if Tonia would escalate.

She did. Out of patience, Tonia took the dildo away and jammed a finger between Eve’s teeth instead, working her stubborn jaws open until she had three fingers shoved in deep. Eve coughed around them but Tonia kept her fingers there, one hand holding Eve’s head steady and the other petting her tongue. Eve rolled her eyes up to Tonia’s face, and saw her unraveling, teeth bared in avarice. Eve shut her eyes and surrendered to the treatment, letting Tonia do as she liked.

Tonia finished with her fingers by wiping spit on Eve’s cheek, then rubbed the rest of it over the dildo. Then she was feeding her cock to Eve before Eve could react, wedging Eve’s mouth open and holding her still. Tonia held her there for a long moment, breathing heavily.

Eve sucked in air around the shaft, trying to keep spit from dripping out the corners of her mouth. It made a loud, wet sound, and Eve glanced up to see if Tonia was upset that Eve was already making an inexpert mess.

Instead of being disappointed, Tonia’s hand flexed in Eve’s hair and her hips twitched, causing the cock to bump against Eve’s hard palate.

“God, you’re hot,” Tonia whispered, swiping one thumb through the spit sliding over Eve’s lower lip. She groaned, letting Eve off the strap-on and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I am so, so close to crossing a line. You can’t imagine the temptation to let loose and stop caring if I’m being careful with you or not. You’re with a bad, selfish woman, Eve. It’s taking everything I have not to say fuck it and enjoy myself at your expense.”

Eve rubbed her damp face with the back of her wrist. “I’m not going to be a little bitch about it if you’re a bit rough,” she said lowly. “You’re always _thinking;_ stop that and use me like you mean it.”

Tonia tipped her head back and squinched her eyes shut. “I am not strong enough for this,” she groaned, then let out a long, shaky breath. She stroked Eve’s hair, then whispered like a prayer, “I hope you forgive me in the morning.”

“Finally,” Eve breathed, and opened her mouth, inviting Tonia back in.

Tonia pulled Eve down onto her cock with none of the earlier waiting for Eve to give her a signal to go ahead. It filled her mouth, already deep enough to tickle the back of her tongue. Tonia hummed in satisfaction, then took Eve’s head in both hands to drag her back and forth on her dick.

Eve’s cunt thrilled that a mouthy bitch like Tonia could break her down like this. Eve was the toughest, meanest soldier on the block, with a bark like a drill sergeant and a punch like a mack truck. And here she was with a fake cock in her mouth, brought to her knees for no reason except that she wanted the feral lust in Tonia’s face to stay there. No man dared to shirk her orders in the field, but Tonia saw Eve’s commanding posture and brushed it aside like an errant cobweb.

Tonia crowded Eve toward the side of the bed until Eve’s back was pressed against it. For the leverage, Eve realized.

Then Tonia sped up, bringing her hips into play, so the dildo shoved more forcefully into Eve’s mouth. Eve struggled to time her breaths with Tonia’s pace, ears filled with the wet, sucking sounds of Tonia working back and forth across her tongue.

She went in bursts, five thrusts or so, then on the last Tonia she’d brush Eve’s gag reflex and pull Eve all the way off her cock, giving Eve’s body time jerk and fill her lungs. Eve almost expected Tonia to stop there, pushing at the boundaries of Eve’s capabilities but not crossing.

Then instead of pulling out when Eve’s throat spasmed, Tonia kept driving forward, forcing deeper against Eve’s body’s protests. She retched as Tonia drew back, eyes starting to water, but before she had her breath Tonia slid back into her mouth, pumping back and forth a few times before diving deep again, fucking past the clench of Eve’s throat.

Eve coughed when Tonia retreated, the dildo trailing a thick strand of spit.

When Tonia barely waited for Eve to finish her coughing fit to shove her dick back in Eve’s mouth, Eve knew that Tonia was planning on being ruthless.

It took several more punishing thrusts for Eve to pinpoint which muscles were spasming and get them under control. She had two more bouts of retching and coughing, each ending with Tonia’s strap back between her lips. After that, Eve found the trick to it.

Tonia noticed on the next thrust that Eve had adjusted. The realization made her bow forward over Eve, her thighs shaking. She scraped her fingernails over Eve’s scalp, whispering, “Yes, _fuck,_ you perfect stubborn woman, let me fuck all the way into you, don’t resist, don’t fight me.”

Eve shook with effort to keep her body under control as Tonia gripped either side of her head tight both hands and snapped her hips. The dildo cut off Eve’s air completely, and Tonia’s grip on her skull gave Eve zero control over when she got to pull away.

It made her cunt ache, so she put a hand between her legs, searching for relief. Tonia slid almost all the way out of her mouth. The head of the toy sat on Eve’s tongue just behind her teeth, teasing, and then Tonia slammed back in again. Eve’s lips stretched wide to accommodate it, tender and slippery with saliva. 

Eve found her clit and groaned around Tonia’s cock as she ran her finger up under the hood and across the sensitive tip.

“Yeah, play with yourself,” Tonia said roughly, pushing herself deep and circling her hips so the leather loops on the front of her harness rubbed against Eve’s nose. 

Eve gagged around the silicone cock and rubbed herself as fast as she could.

Tonia cradled Eve’s head and jackrabbited into her mouth like she could come from this, just from watching Eve choke and struggle not to yank herself away. The silicone cock struck Eve’s soft palate repeatedly, each time eliciting a guttural gulp of abused flesh.

The combination of Tonia’s implacable presence in her mouth and the finger on her clit brought Eve off embarrassingly quickly. She shuddered up towards orgasm, hand moving increasingly frantically between her legs, and as she tipped over the peak Tonia dragged her down until her lips touched the cool metal o-ring that held the dildo to the harness and held her there, unable to breathe. Eve bucked and shook and didn’t fight Tonia, didn’t use the superior strength that would have let her easily break the hold. Eve let Tonia cut off her air while she came and came, touching her clit well past the point of comfort, unwilling to let it stop before Tonia freed her.

Tonia was panting, her breath coming in harsh gasps, when she let Eve loose. Eve’s head lolled back against the side of the bed as she tried to find her footing again.

“You want another piece of this?” Eve rasped, not surprised to find her voice wrecked.

She didn’t expect Tonia to whisper, “Darling, I’m not _nearly_ done,” and shove right back between her lips. It made Eve’s body want to melt, knowing that she’d asked for this and Tonia was going to accept the offer as brutally as Eve had intended her to.

The unpredictability of Tonia’s pace vanished and Tonia fucked Eve’s face with the rhythm and force of an engine piston. Eve was lightheaded, sniffing hard to clear her nasal passages whenever her airway was clear. At some point her eyes and nose had started streaming, and she knew she looked disgusting, splotchy and leaking, a mess of reddened skin and shiny spit. Tonia kept at it like she could do this to Eve forever, and Eve realized with a swoop of her stomach that she _could_ — there was no danger of the plastic dick shooting its load and going soft.

“Here,” Tonia said, grabbing something from the nightstand and dropping it on the floor between Eve’s splayed thighs. It was a hefty, u-shaped vibrator, the kind advertised in progressive women’s magazines, designed to stimulate the clit and the g-spot simultaneously. Tonia had an impressive collection of trendy sex toys with stupid names taken from flowers or sea creatures. Eve didn’t remember what this one was called, but she knew from experience that it vibrated with the power of a poorly balanced washing machine balanced on a running jackhammer.

“Put it in,” Tonia ordered, watching Eve intently. “And make sure it’s turned up on high.”

Eve did, gasping against the shaft of Tonia’s strap as the vibrator found its seat inside her. 

The vibrations made Eve writhe, hips twitching as they hunted for something to grind down on. Tonia suggested roughly that Eve should squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples, so she did, adding one more sensation to what was already a physical cacophony.

Tonia thrust into her so fast and hard it verged on the maximum that Eve could take, even with super soldier lung capacity and endurance. No baseline human could withstand this. It was perfect; Tonia wasn’t restraining herself at all, she was focused on chasing her own pleasure through ruining Eve, and it was working. Tonia’s hands flexed in Eve’s hair, and she grunted deep in her chest on every heavy shove, one hand drifting down to press across the apex of Eve’s throat, feeling for the dildo moving under her skin.

Eve whined and shook, only held up by the bed at her back and Tonia’s firm grip on her hair. Then she came again, driven there by the vibrator and Tonia’s punishing pace, unable to stop herself, not sure why she would want to.

After her second orgasm the vibrations in her cunt and on her clit where torturous, beyond overstimulation and into constant spasms, each one somewhere between continued orgasm and shocks of pain.

Tonia yanked herself out of Eve’s mouth, then unsnapped the harness in a hurry. Obstacle removed, she rubbed herself off frantically with one hand while holding Eve’s ruined face still with the other. Eve couldn’t even find the energy to close her mouth. The vibrator had her clit in a vise-grip, and everything felt wet and sticky and smelled like Tonia. Tonia’s fingers worked fast over her clit, and then she canted her hips forward and drew Eve in close between her thighs. She came with a squirt of fluid that struck Eve in the face and dripped down over her chin, falling in a stream down onto Eve’s chest and thighs.

Eve may have come again, or maybe the last time never really stopped. She knew her eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn’t think of anything beyond that it felt good and Tonia was watching. Other than that, it was hard to track.

She noticed when Tonia pulled the toy out of her, and wiped her face gently with the corner of a silk sheet. Then she gave up and shut her eyes, feeling soft and open and utterly wrung out. When she opened them again, she was in bed with Tonia. Tonia had arranged them so that Eve was sprawled across her chest and stomach, ear pressed against Tonia’s sternum. She could hear the soft swish of Tonia’s heartbeat just inches away.

Tonia ran careful fingers through Eve’s cropped hair.

Eve ran her tongue over her lips, feeling bruised and swollen. She felt finished, wandering her way back to normal, ready for Tonia to switch from rough to gentle.

Lord above, that had been lewd.

Eve wasn’t sure she was the kind of person who was supposed to have this kind of sex. Tonia was — Tonia had experience in all sorts of things. Being a lesbian didn’t bother Eve that much. It helped cement her as one of the guys; they were aware she’d scold them if they said anything too crude, but they also knew that a nice piece of ass turned her head as well.

Any of the guys would have mocked their fellow soldiers viciously for taking it up the ass. Only sissy men got butt-fucked. Eve had the feeling that what she’d just allowed Tonia to do fell squarely in the sissy category.

“In my meager defense,” Tonia said eventually, “you asked for it.”

It felt dirty and wrong to let herself be taken in that way. It had also revved her up like nothing else, the transgression, the abandonment of all the rules for how she was supposed to act. Eve was supposed to be strong, impenetrable, violent. Nobody dared disrespect her by making her a witless tool for pleasure.

Nobody except Tonia.

Tonia sighed. “You can be mad at me, if you want. Next time I promise to have a touch more restraint.”

“Why are you apologizing? You’re a dirty bitch and I know you liked it,” Eve rasped, pretty sure that was the right kind of thing to say. _You liked it because you want to watch me be vulnerable. You want something from me that’s just for you,_ Eve thought.

“I wouldn’t tolerate being anything less than positively _debauched,_ ” Tonia agreed, the lisping quip strained. Then she was serious again. “But I usually try to be considerate. You’re just — I forgot about the consequences and did what I wanted.”

Eve coughed and groaned at how raw it made her throat feel. Tonia poorly stifled a wince.

“I think I might like you being a dirty bitch,” Eve said.

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel better,” Tonia said, patting Eve’s shoulder. “Stop it and let me up so I can get you a lozenge and myself a nice postcoital scotch.”

Eve threw a heavy thigh over Tonia’s waist and let her dead weight hold Tonia to the bed, not about to let her go anywhere.

“Don’t want a lozenge,” Eve said in her scratchy voice. “I want to feel what you did to me for a while.” It was nice to have the evidence of Tonia’s cock roughing up her throat. The healing factor would take care of it in a bit, but for now she could revel in it.

Tonia went still with thought. For an unnatural genius, Eve was amazed at how long it could sometimes take her to amend her assumptions about Eve. Eve lifted her head so she could see Tonia’s face. She looked like she was very carefully considering.

Tonia drummed restless fingers against her own sternum, deciding. She dodged Eve’s gaze.

“I like it rough sometimes,” she said.

Tonia paused again. “There’s times when I want to hurt the person in my bed and watch her love it.”

Eve shifted with a flush of tired arousal. She could get into that.

“I was going to give up the kinky shit for you, you know,” Tonia said. “I don’t need it that badly.”

“But you want it,” Eve rasped.

“Yes,” Tonia groaned, letting her head thud back against the headboard. “I want it a lot. With you in particular.”

Eve stretched up to kiss Tonia gently on the lips. “Guess you’re gonna have to keep trying to scare me off, then. Tell me some real perverted stuff, see what comes out of it.”

Tonia raised an eyebrow at Eve. “What if I wanted to tie you up and whip your tits?”

“I’d say you could do it later,” Eve replied. “Since right now we’re cuddling like a couple of sallies.”

Tonia kissed her once, fiercely. “You’re a marvel, Captain Rogers.”

“You bet your tight ass I am.”

* * *


End file.
